


The Sword with the Roses

by MiniaturizedOwl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Edgar the Cow - Freeform, Kings AU, Magic, Medieval AU, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniaturizedOwl/pseuds/MiniaturizedOwl
Summary: In a land of monsters and magic, a traitorous magician has wormed their way into the kingdom of roses. Someone who only wishes for the fall of the great and peaceful country. The king and prince are powerless to stop the traitor as they over take the throne. As a last resort the king sends out his son to try to gain the help from the neighbouring country's king and wizard. The only people thought to be strong enough to help stop this mad man before a war is started.





	

The sun was setting over the tops of the trees, casting a bright orange and pink sky. A warning to those in the woods that is was a time to head home and seek shelter. A young lad ran thru the woods in an attempt to get to some sort of safe haven before the sun set completely. The woods were dangerous at night. Monsters of all sorts came out once the sun was down. Vicious and dangerous. Some snarling others the literal walking dead. Skeletons archers shot with a flimsy bow but they hit there targets with all the force there brittle bones can muster. Some even ride on the back of spiders. Zombies the pursue with relentless intent on devouring the flesh of the living. There were some that still carries the weapons of those they used to be. Those that still retained the knowledge of how to use said weapons, would. The spiders of the woods carried in them a deviating poison that would kill you within a matter of days, with prolonged suffering. 

The forest was not a place to be if you were unprepared. It was dangerous, and it was deadly. 

The young lad was trying to just find some where to lay his head for the night. Some where he could board up, so the monsters couldn't get to him. Some where relatively safe. He didn't want to stay up in a tree again. Trees don't provide enough coverage from the monsters, and he would end up being awake for his third consecutive day in a row. Not something he was to keen on doing. He didn't like staying up this long. But he had been lost for so long. Any money he once had was long gone. And now he was sure to run out of food and starve if he didn't die from exhaustion or sickness first. 

Nether scenario seemed to be favourable for him. He had tried to hunt for his own food but had no luck. Any vegetation he found was ether rotten or poisonous. Animals were few and far between. He wasn't sure if he was looking in the wrong places or if the animals in this area where just gone. 

He really didn't know where he was ether. He had been running for so long and has lost his map months ago. His compass was of no use to him with out it. He'd had to run is so many directions that he could no longer remember which direction any city's may be. 

Even if he did know, it would only be a ruff estaminet as to where it would be, and he could very well pass one with out knowing. Hell, he very well could have past many at this rate and not known. It had been weeks since he was last in a village. He had stumbled upon it by accident and was more then happy to help with odd jobs and the like. But it was there that he was robbed dry and was tossed back into the woods for the monsters to eat. Not before he was able to steal a few weeks worth of food to keep him going. He had heard hushed whispers of the villagers and started to slowly prepare for something. The only reason he was able to steal so much was thanks to a wizard he had met months ago. The man had enchanted his pockets so that he could carry far more then he ever would have alone. It also made everything lighter. So he could carry lots for long distances with out it spoiling or being to much to carry. 

The lad smile as he remembered the wizard. The man had blond hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that was even brighter. The man was taller then the lad, well over six foot he would say. He was more muscular as well, as the lad looked very scrawny, for lack of a better term. 

Still, the man had been nice to the lad. He had asked for nothing in return for the enchanted pockets. 

The lads run slowly turned into walking as he lost steam. He felt like jello. He wasn't feeling well, and hadn't been the last few days. It was only a matter of time before the sickness got to him completely. He was feeling nauseous, dizzy and warm. 

He really needed to find somewhere to hold up for the night. In the distance, he could make out the vagueness of a mountain base. 'Perfect.' He thought to himself. His excitement shone through on his face. He was going to have a place to sleep for once! He dug through his pockets in hopes of finding a useable pick axe or a wood axe. He really didn't want to punch trees all night. He was far to exhausted for that. At the rate he was going though it looked like he very well might have to. Everything he had was ether broken or to good to waste on ordinary trees. With the way the sun was setting though, it looked like he didn't have a choice on what to use. 

If he had leftover wood he would have to use it to make wooden tools after this. He grabbed his good axe and started to chop some trees. 

The lads mind wandered as he did his tasks to set up for the night. He thought of how he got here, and why. He had been on the run from something, but he couldn't remember what. He knew that shortly after he left, he had fallen and hit his head. He could remember his name, that was easy. It was Ray, Ray Narvaez jr. However he couldn't remember much else then that. He couldn't remember his family, his friends, or even the place where he came from. Although the Wizard had acted rather strangely when he had introduced himself. That was when he had enchanted the boys pockets, saying it was a gift from the Ramsey's. The lad had been very confused when he had said that. When he had asked what that meant, the man shrugged it off saying a vague 'you'll find out soon enough.' And leaving a confused lad behind. A part of Ray wondered if he should have gotten the wizards name. That other part of Ray worried about what the wizard may have meant. The man was cryptic in the way he spoke and held himself like a nobleman would. The wizard wasn't stuck up like most noblemen Ray had met in his travels. Maybe it was just apart of being a magic user. They were looked upon favourably. 

If you possessed any semblance of magic you were automatically considered to be above a lord or a lady. Ray wished he held magic in his bones like the wizard did. He thought of the possibilities that he could have had, if he had magic. Maybe he would have been able to have a friendly familiar like the shapeshifter that the wizard had. It had been running all over the place with the wizard only laughing at the lads foolishness. When the shapeshifter was in human form, he looked to be about the same age as Ray, if only a few years older. 

As Ray continued to work, he tried to think of his life before his fall down the cliffs. Though, he couldn't really remember anything, what he did remember was roses and the colour red. He remembered being told something about a mission being of importance. Perhaps he was a knight of some sort? That might explain the rose engraved sword on his hip. He wasn't sure though, and everything was just a foggy haze in his mind. He could barely make out a brown? No it was black, a black beard with a touch of grey. It was almost the same colour as his hair. He couldn't make out the mans face though. But he remembered the golden chains around his neck and the expensive looking clothes. He remembered darkness as he spoke to the man. Metal bars that separated him and the stranger and the cold dampness that hung in the air. He could that this man was out of place in where ever he was. Ray felt a strange closeness to this man, even though he couldn't place why he did. 

He could remember his fall, and that someone had been there. Had watched him go over the cliff and done nothing. But he couldn't remember what the man had looked like. He some how knew that his fall wasn't an accident. He felt like this mysterious man meant to do him harm. Had successfully caused him harm. In more then one way. Ray was unsure why he felt that thought. It confused him to no end. 

Whenever he thought to hard about it though his head would start to pound. He couldn't focus on anything other then the thriving pain in his head as he tried hard to remember things. He would have to stop trying at some point as the pain got to much for him to bear. 

Ray knew he had to stop thinking about it. It only brought him pain. He felt like it was important for his to remember but he just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried. 

As Ray laid down for the night, he felt the exhaustion of the last two days, and the on coming sickness catch up with him. He hoped his shelter out hold out for the night. Or even the next few days if it had to. He hoped he would be able to sleep. And he hoped his dreams would reveal something to him. Any thing to him. He hoped that some one would find him and help him. Help him with what though? Ray wasn't quite sure about that. He just knew he needed help.

And he needed it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feedback is always welcome! The updates will more then likely be random. I do apologize for that. I will do my best to update as much as possible. 
> 
> The tags and the ratings may change as well.


End file.
